


Blame it on the Alcohol

by Aeiouna



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 18:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11720028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Aeiouna





	Blame it on the Alcohol

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadow_lover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_lover/gifts).



The drinks were flowing and the party was hopping. Zen took another swig of his beer and he had to admit, MC did just a good of a job (if not better) planning these parties than Rika did. He mingled with the guests before sliding up to talk to MC. He gave a nod to Seven, who was already over there, most likely congratulating her for being chosen to help Jaehee run her coffee shop. "Seven, MC," he greeted them.

"Zen, what's up?" Seven gave him a hearty slap on the back and took a sip of his drink. "Are you as excited to visit Jaehee and MC's coffee shop when it opens?"

"Of course!" Zen grinned, "Who wouldn't be?"

"The stupid Trust Fund Kid," Seven countered.

"Right... right," Zen agreed. "But the rest of us are very excited for you two." He noticed Yoosung coming over and dragged Seven away to give MC some time to talk to him. He and Seven walked the party. "It's going to be interesting seeing how Jaehee and Jumin interact now that she's no longer working for him."

Seven took another sip of his drink. "Probably not at all. Jumin will probably ignore her completely. He can be so petty sometimes."

"You only say that because he crashed your car," Zen pointed out.

"I say it because it's true," Seven countered. "But you can't deny it."

Zen finished his beer and grabbed another one. "Yeah, guess you're right." He found himself sticking close to Seven most of the rest of the evening.

He glanced over at Seven late into the night. Maybe it was the booze, maybe it was a bit of pent up sexual frustration, but the way Seven's cheeks were rosy almost matching his hair, or the way his grin got even more goofy the drunker he got was really getting to Zen. He licked his lips.

Seven caught the action out of the corner of his eye. "See something you like?"

And that was it, that was all Zen needed. He grabbed Seven by the tie and felt their mouths crash together in a kiss. It was definitely different than what he was used to kissing, but it still felt so good.

When he pulled away to catch his breath, Seven looked dumbfounded. "What was that all about?"

Zen looked down, thinking that Seven didn't like it, "I… uh… I guess I'm just…"

"Do it again," Seven pulled Zen close this time, closing the gap between their lips again, thankful they were off in a corner of the banquet hall and away from prying eyes, for now. He pressed up against Zen as they kissed and moaned into it. He wanted more. He _needed_ more. He looked around and eyed a door off to the left. "Perfect," he grabbed Zen by the jacket lapel and dragged him to it. He turned the knob and was happy to feel it give and the door open. He walked in, Zen behind him, and locked the door once they were both inside.

"Why the private room?" Zen asked with a smirk, as if he didn't know the answer already.

But Seven answered with a nonchalant, "Why not?" before pushing Zen into a chair and crawling in his lap, straddling him. He resumed the makeout session, peeling Zen's clothes off of him and rolling his hips into the other man's. He groaned as his arousal grew. He stripped himself of his own clothes. "Do you want this?" he asked.

"Yes," Zen said in a breathy moan before placing his hands on Seven's hips. "I want to taste you and I bet you want to taste me."

Seven licked his lips before sliding off of Zen and dropping to his knees. He stroked the length of Zen's cock a few times before taking it into his mouth. He closed his eyes as he bobbed his head up and down on Zen's cock. He felt Zen's hand fisting his hair and he moaned around the other man's cock. He kept going, taking more of Zen's length into his mouth as he went. He could hear Zen moaning and it only turned him on more. He stroked his own cock a few times as he took the last bit of Zen into his mouth and began to deepthroat him.

Zen moaned. He was surprised and impressed by Seven's cock sucking skills, he was taking it like a pro. "Fuck that's so good, you're such a good little cocksucker. That's it, take my cock. Fuck I'm so close."

Seven moaned around him again, giving him the okay to go ahead, and that's when he could feel Zen spilling into him. He swallowed everything Zen had to offer him and pulled up, wiping his lips of the excess with the back of his hand. He reached for Zen's hand to pull him up to switch places when he heard the telltale click of the lock being opened. Who the fuck had a… and Seven's internal question was answered when he recognized the shadow in the door frame as that of Jumin's.

Jumin blinked a few times before clearing his throat. "You two done?"

Seven and Zen haphazardly threw their clothes on. "Apparently yes now that you've interrupted us," Seven scoffed.

"Why were… actually you know what on second thought I don't want to know. I'll just chalk this up to you two being super drunk, since you two took down half the bar just by yourselves. How about we never speak of this again?"

The other two men looked at each other and figured that was the best idea. Best to just blame being drunk and never speak of it again, because otherwise things with the RFA would be awkward.

"That's the smartest thing you've said in a long time, Trust Fund Kid," Seven sighed before walking out of the room behind Zen. They kept walking, but Seven stopped and turned to look at the room. Yeah, the alcohol, being drunk. That was it. That was it, right?

Right. Right. Right?

Seven didn't even know anymore.


End file.
